Broken Down
by xxDarkAngel98xx
Summary: It's a My Chem fic! Ray and Mikey, and loving every minute! It's yaoi, which is sexual male relations. Don't like it? Go find another fic. This fic also involves Mpreg. First ever mpreg story for me. Suggestions welcomed.
1. Broken Down

**Kay, my first fic in a loong time. Enjoy my fellow yaoi fans. :) And freaking comment once in a while!**

'Ray, you shouldn't be doing this.' I thought as my cum spilled over my hand. I sighed and buttoned my jeans and walked to the bathroom to rinse my hands. Peals of laughter floated down the hallway making me want to cry. Mikey's laughter was mixed in with Frank's and Gee's. The young man holds such mystery for me. But I knew that if I ever told Mikey how I really felt, the young man's friendship would surely be over with me, and not to mention the band would collapse as a result. So this is what I was cornered into. Jerking off in the back of the bus, thinking the kinkiest shit up about Mikey, Cumming, washing my hands, and joining in again. I dried my hands on a paper towel and went to join the group.

"Hey, man. Where'd you go off to?" Gee asked.

"Oh, I remembered that my mom called, and I never called her back." Not that it was totally untrue. My mother had called…

"Oh, yeah I see. Man, mothers. They just can't handle their kids roaming all over the country huh?" the group nodded in agreement.

'That's not what I want to roam over…' I shook my head mentally and joined the noisy conversation. Is it just my imagination, or was Mikey staring at me? My breath caught in my throat and my heart picked up a few beats in tempo. When I looked up, the bassist was indeed waiting to capture my eyes. I stared into the depths of Mikey's eyes and wished I could tell him everything.

"Hey, Ray?" Mikey's calm voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come down to the store with me? I noticed we're out of milk, and I wanna pick up some sushi from that shop downtown too."

"Yeah. Sure! I'll go grab my wallet." I left the room, my heart fluttering. I found my wallet and stuck it in my back pocket and returned once again to the others. Mikey was twirling the keys in his long fingers, waiting for me. He opened the door and hopped out of the bus.

The car was old, but most definitely sturdy. We sat in silence until Mikey asked me the most astounding thing ever.

"Ray, are you gay?" I gaped at him, my mouth hanging loose.

"What the hell would prompt you to ask that?"

"Fuck Ray. I'm younger than you, but I'm not stupid. I happen to know that you didn't call your mother today, you were jacking off. Jacking off to my name, no less." The car came to a stop on the shoulder. Mikey turned off the car and faced me. I could feel my heart racing, imaging what could happen in this car with the two of us.

"Mikey…" my voice was hoarse. Lust was beginning to take control and my pants were beginning to feel restricting.

"Tell me, Ray. Tell me the truth." Mikey demanded, his eyes were fierce.

"Yes, I'm gay. And I'm in love with you." Mikey's lips attached themselves to mine, and I was pressed up against the passenger side door.

"Why haven't you told me this sooner. I could have been fucking you for years now!" I pulled away from Mikey to stare at his face.

"What did you just say?"

"Ray, I've been in love with you for so long. This feels like a dream to me."

"Well in order to make it a reality, we may have to buy some time…" Mikey whipped out his cell phone, dialled and waited.

"Hey, Gee. Yeah, the car like stopped in the middle of nowhere and we're going to try to see what's wrong and fix it if we can. No, don't bother, we'll be fine. Yep, yeah we shouldn't be delayed THAT long. Nah, we got it. Uh huh. Bye." Mikey closed his phone a grinned devilishly. I looked around, we were on a deserted highway… my train of thought was suddenly derailed by an impromptu hand job through my jeans. I flung my head into the head rest and moved my hips with Mikey's hand. I heard a click and zzzt as our seatbelts were undone. Mikey's other arm reached over me and my seat fell back. I squirmed backwards to give Mikey some room to join me on my seat, the rubbing on my crotch never ceasing. Mikey's lips met mine again, his erection taking the place of his hand at my groin. I looked downwards, when had Mikey taken off his pants? His fingers were working my belt while he moaned into my mouth. Suddenly flesh met flesh as my bare dick met his.

"Commando? I didn't expect that from you." all I could do was grin and take this opportunity to thrust my hips upward, surprising him with sudden contact. He gained his dominance when he knelt down and licked my dick hilt to slit. Drops of pre-cum were oozing from my erected cock. I needed him, now. I needed him so much more than ever.

"Mikey," I gasped. His head raised from between my legs, my dick in his mouth. "Mikey, fuck me, right now. Oh, fuck right now, please."

"Roll over, Ray." I eagerly obeyed his command and got onto my knees.

"Are you sure you don't want some prep? I mean this could really hurt."

"I can take it, just get your dick inside me before I fuck you." I could hear him laugh and then he held his breath. The head of his dick pressed inside of me, I bit my lip silently begging for more. Inch by inch he slid in. I felt his hips meet my ass. He stayed still, waiting.

"Move." with that single word, Mikey slid out and slammed back into me. I cried out in pleasure, with every thrust Mikey hit my prostate. It took every fibre of my being to not cum, for it not to be over. I thought of everything, anything to prolong this experience.

"Ray! I'm-I'm gonna cum!" His voice was desperate with need. One final thrust into my ass and my lover came inside me. He relaxed behind me, I rolled over to look at his face. When I turned he noticed my still erect cock. He grinned as he looked at my manhood.

"Need somewhere to put that?" I simply grabbed his hips and shoved his ass onto my dick. His mouth formed a perfect 'O' as I penetrated him. Holding his hips, I made him ride me until I came, which didn't take long. He sat on my lap and stared at my sweaty face.

"So what now?"

"Well, Mikey. I think that the car is still 'broken down' it might be for a good half hour at the least." He grinned as he got what I was saying. He crawled over my half naked body and sat in the back seat. I set my seat back into the sitting position and climbed into the back as well. I knelt down and sucked on his flaccid penis. Mikey's lithe body flopped over, and I ended up with my bare ass pressed up against the window as I sucked Mikey off. When his dick got hard, I pretty much just sat on it. I'd been waiting for years for this moment, I wasn't planning on letting a single moment go to waste. I was going to fuck his brains out. And by the look on his face, he was rather enjoying this. It was done far too quickly. We lay side by side, our chests gleaming. My eyes were starting to close, when I felt something hot and warm lick my earlobe.

"So Ray," his hot breath tickled my ear. The blood in my body left my head and flowed steadily south. "is every weekend going to be like this?"

"If you want it to be." I tried to get the blood back to the rest of my body, I was exhausted. Unfortunately, Mikey noticed my 'little' problem.

"Ray." He admonished.

"I can't help it, you're so fucking sexy." Mikey licked his lips seductively.

"Where would you prefer I put this?"

"I don't really care which orifice you put it in!"

"Well then…" his right leg flew over my body and he straddled me just above my crotch. He deliberately ground his hips side to side, causing more blood to flow downwards. When he started gyrating in leisurely circles it pushed me over the edge. I gripped the seats and moaned with intense need. Mikey noticed this and gripped his cheeks to spread them apart. He lay on my body and slid his ass onto my rod. He bit his lip as I penetrated him. I thrust my hips upward and his ass completely covered my dick. I kissed his lips and fucked him hard. When I came 5 minutes later, we both came together. His cum landed on our chests, while mine filled the entire cavity of his bowels. I slid down to pull out, I looked at his naked chest and noticed the excessive amount of cum clinging to his skin. I sat up, pulling him into my lap, I licked him from his abs to his pecs. Gathering cum on my tongue.

"Ray, what the hell are you doing?"

"Cleaning, you made a little mess." I licked his chest again and again until it shone with my saliva. I reached over and handed him his shirt and toque. He pulled the tee on and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You've got sex hair."

"That's what the hat's for!"

Using napkins from the glove box, we wiped the cum from the leather seats. The car being 'fixed' we rolled the windows down in an effort to let the scent of musk and cum out of the car.

We climbed onto the bus a short while later, both of us were walking funny because our asses were fucking sore.

"How was grocery shopping guys?" Gee asked.

"I think that was the best shopping trip ever!" Gee's face looked confused as Mikey and I shared a secret smile.


	2. Restaurant

**Moar yaoi! Oh, I don't own My Chemical Romance, I forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter. If I did own them, do you think I'd waste my time writing fan fictions?**

"Hey guys, we're heading out for supper. Wanna come with?" Frank stuck his head around the corner. I looked at Mikey and I could tell he didn't want to go.

"Nah, when we were stuck for so long, we just picked something up in town when the car got fixed."

Earlier today, Mikey and I had sex in the car. Proof of our love for each other. I had plans for my young lover. He just didn't know what.

Frank nodded and I heard the door to the bus slam shut. The car engine revved and squealed out of the lot. Mikey ran across the room and kissed me furiously on the mouth. I picked him up and started walking to the back of the bus. I closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. Mikey stopped kissing me and stared into my face.

"Ray, why the hell are we in the bathroom?"

"Because, Mikey. You came all over my chest this afternoon and I haven't had a shower since."

"But this shower is so small!"

"Then we'll have to stand close." Our clothes were on the floor in an instant. I turned the taps and made the water lukewarm. I knew that it wasn't the water temperature that was going to make the mirror fog. Mikey was on his knees and his lips were on my dick before the water had even turned on. I, however, was turned on. The water ran down my back, as my lover attacked my front. I knotted my fingers in his hair, urging him to deep throat me. That gave me an idea.

"M-mikey?"

"mm?"

"Can I throat fuck you?" his mouth left my cock exposed.

"What?"

"I wanna, like fuck your face…" Mikey pondered this idea.

"Sure, why not?" He opened his mouth and I stuck my dick into the cavity. He closed his lips around my base and waited. I rocked my hips as if I were fucking him properly, only it was so much warmer, and wetter! His hands cupped my ass, assisting in the movements. I was so busy being deep throated that I didn't notice Mikey teasing my entrance, until he stuck his middle finger into my ass. I threw my head back, my hair was doused with water. His finger continued to probe my ass, reminding me where my dick was. I face fucked him, but he found my prostate before I was finished. He fingered my prostate expertly making me cum inside his mouth. I leaned against the wall, the water running down my body. I turned so that my chest was pressed up against the shower wall, giving Mikey full access to my hole. He entered quickly, not waiting for me to be ready for his massive cock in my ass. He thrust quickly into my body. The water streamed down my back and over my ass. Mikey leaned on my back and he gave a mighty thrust and came.

"Ray, this is just amazing." We stood under the shower head making out passionately. I ground him hard after a short while. My dick responded to the movement by hardening.

"Your turn, Mikey." To my surprise, he lay on the small shower's floor and raised his legs. I put his knees over my shoulders and poised myself at his entrance.

"Ready?"

"Fuck me, Ray. Don't ask such stupid questions." I smiled and pushed my head in. He screamed loudly at my entrance.

"Shh, shh, shh. Mikey, it's ok."

"What the hell, did you take steroids? I swear your dick got wider!" I pushed myself in to the hilt and focused completely on moving my dick. My concentration obviously made all the difference in our sex because I had Mikey reaching for his dick only 5 seconds in. I covered his hand with mine and helped his strokes. His hand dropped away and he let me rub his penis. I could tell he was close because he was biting his lip in concentration. My hand continued the motions while I searched for his prostate gland. But just then, I came. Mikey's face fell, because he still needed to come. I pulled out and replaced my hand with my mouth. I took him all him and he fucked my face for another solid 5 minutes.

I helped him to his feet and we rinsed off properly. While I towelled him off, I kissed every inch of his skin. Adding a few licks and nips every now and then. We ran naked to get dressed. Deliberately forgetting certain garments such as boxers. He lay on the couch asleep and I sat in an arm chair reading a magazine. I looked at his peaceful face, wondering if he dreamt of me while he slept. Then we were joined by the remainder of our band. I held a finger to my lips and pointed at my sleeping angel. They nodded and we sat on our bunks as they told me about the restaurant that they went to. Though they didn't know it, I went to a better restaurant. He was sleeping in the other room.


	3. No Choice but This

Rehearsal. Ugh, it had to be just about the most annoying thing ever when all you wanted to do was fuck your lover. Mikey and I had been secretly dating for the last 5 months and we grew more in love every day. But with the band being our life and the guys being everywhere with us we found little time to occupy our sexual needs. So Mikey woke me like 2 hours earlier than everyone else so we could to do the studio sooner than everyone. We left a note saying that was where we were and walked there. Me with my guitar, and him with his bass. While walking to the studio he held my hand. Shivers shot through my body at his touch. I unlocked to door to the studio, leaned my guitar against the wall when I found myself staring at the ceiling. Mikey's breath washed over my face in pants. Movement around my groin made me begin to see stars. Fingers worked anxiously at my belt and my pants were removed. I sat up and threw my shirt elsewhere. He tossed his glasses onto the couch so that they wouldn't be broken during our love making. We were both completely naked on the floor. Me topping Mikey, making him moan like a bitch in heat with my blowjob skills. When suddenly, the door banged open. All I could do was look up at the door, with Mikey's cock hanging out of my mouth to see Frank in the doorway.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Frank screamed. There was the pounding of feet and Gee and Bob joined him in the doorway. My mouth released Mikey's dick and our hands flew to cover ourselves.

"Frank you have to understand-" I began.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT? THAT YOU TWO ARE FUCKING? HOLY FUCK RAY, YOU'RE GAY!" Frank stormed out of the building, slamming every door in the process. Bob looked at us with disgust and followed Frank. Gerard was the only one that stayed. He looked at Mikey with such pain in his eyes, that Mikey began to cry. I couldn't even comfort Mikey because Gee pierced me with a look that said it all. 'Touch my brother again, and I'll castrate you myself.' I picked up my clothes and walked past Gerard to the washroom. I sat naked on the linoleum floor and sobbed. When my tears dried, I got dressed and went back to get my guitar. The room was abandoned. I put the strap over my shoulder and locked up. I began the trek back to the bus, being alone with my thoughts wasn't the best thing for me at that point. What I needed was Mikey, and I needed to talk to the guys. How could this get any worse?

**Mikey's POV**

After Ray left the room, Gee tossed me my clothes and sat on the couch waiting for me to get dressed. I sat on the couch next to him and waited for the lecture. And hell, I sure got it.

"What the fuck, Mikey? You're fucking gay and you don't even fucking decide to fucking tell us that you're fucking RAY! What the fuck am I supposed to think? I walk in here and you've got your dick in Ray's mouth, you're moaning like a bitch and you expect me to be okay with this? Mikey, you could have told me, so I could fucking TALK YOU OUT OF IT! Holy fuck, Mikey. What the hell is next? I'm taking you back to the bus, and you will never, NEVER fuck Ray again. You will never give him head, or have him give you head, or any of that stuff. Fucking, ugh." Gee started to walk out of the room when I stood and started yelling back.

"You know what, GERARD? Just because you're straight doesn't mean I have to be! I happen to LOVE Ray with all that I have. Yeah, I know that it's 'wrong' to be gay, but I don't give a flying fuck about what everyone else thinks! He's sitting all alone right now and I'm going to comfort him!" I tried to march past Gerard but he is much stronger than I am. He dragged me down the stairs and seated me in the car. He leaned in close to my face and told me;

"Listen Mikey, and listen good. You will forget about Ray, he will remain your friend, but no brother of mine is going to be a faggot. Got that?" I remained stoic and he slammed the door. Frank was also in the back seat and he cringed into his door. I obviously had no choice but this.

**Ray's POV**

I finally climbed onto the bus, to be greeted by complete silence and awkward stares. I placed my guitar on it's holder and lay down on my bunk. I closed my eyes, so no one would have to see how red and puffy they were. Someone sat on my bunk and I cracked open my eyes to see who it was. It was Gee.

"Fuck off, bastard." I rolled onto my side so I wouldn't have to see him. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me back.

"Raymond. You are an absolute asset to this band, I don't want you to leave but I don't want you fucking my little brother. Mikey has told me everything, I just want to hear your side."

"Fuck off, Gerard. I know Mikey wouldn't tell you anything! You don't understand us at all! You're fucking grossed out because we're gay, but maybe we weren't meant to be straight. I love your brother, Gerard. Shouldn't that be enough? Don't you want Mikey to have someone who will love him, with all they have? Because if you don't, you don't deserve to have Mikey. But if you do, then let me be with him." Gerard's face relaxed from angry to considering.

"Ray, there's nothing more that I want for Mikey than for him to be happy. That's why I've set him up on a date. He'll be gone for the remainder of the evening. You won't fuck him again, Raymond. That's it." Gerard stood and stalked off into the other room.

A date? Mikey couldn't possibly be enjoying himself. But if he chose this girl over me, I'd have to let him go. Fuck Gerard, now I won't get any sleep at all. When the others went to bed, I sat on the couch waiting for Mikey to come home. I heard a car and I ran to the window and peered out. A pretty girl and Mikey walked towards the bus. They talked for a short while then she dove for his mouth. He put his arms around her awkwardly then pulled away from the kiss. She loped over to the driver's door and waved. She pulled away and her car was consumed by the darkness. Mikey silently shut the door.

"Hello, Mikey." he whipped around and peered into the dark.

"Ray?"

"Yeah, Mikey. It's me. How was your date?"

"It was alright, I guess. There was someone I would've rather been with though. Alicia is pretty enough, but you're so much better."

"She kissed you." My throat was tight.

"Yeah, she did didn't she? But this is the way a kiss is supposed to be." Mikey walked up to me in the darkness. His long arms circled my waist and he pressed his lips to mine. His tongue slid into my mouth and he licked the roof of my mouth, which tickled. I giggled and the kiss deepened when we were suddenly bathed in light.

"Hi Mikey. I'm guessing the date went well?"

"O-oh, Hi Gee. Umm, yeah. But I really don't think it'll work out between us."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because I'm not interested in her. Yeah she's pretty, but that's where it ends. I'd rather date somebody who was interested in ME not my brother…"

"Well, then I'll have to tell her about Lyn-z sometime. It's too bad you don't like her, we've already got your next date set up. Tomorrow, movie, romantic comedy. Get used to her." With that Gee left the room.

"I guess you've got a girlfriend." I croaked.

"Ray, you know I only love you. She could never be more than a friend to me. Ray, I love you." He stared into my eyes and kissed me one more time.

"Mikey…" He turned to look at me. "even though I love you with every fibre of my being, maybe it would be best if we allowed the guys some time to adjust to us being a couple. I'll never stop loving you, but maybe just for now, we should take a break."

"Ray, I-I…"

"MIKEY! Get the hell over here!" Gerard yelled. Mikey gave me a watery glance, then walked away. I collapsed on the couch, and sank into black.

**~time lapse~**

Three weeks. Three weeks since I've last talked to Mikey. Three weeks of agonizing pain. Three weeks of seeing Mikey grow closer to Alicia. Three weeks of hell. The guys seem much happier with this arrangement though. Either Mikey is a very good actor or he really is going straight. I've gone back to resorting to my old methods. I sit on the toilet in a locked bathroom, stroking myself and thinking of Mikey. My sweet, precious Mikey. I climax, wash my hands and sit in the main area reading a book. Everyone else is going for supper. I decline and continue reading. Thinking that they're all gone, with no shame I undo my jeans button and begin to jack off. My lover's name tumbles from my lips. I hear a noise a look up, but I don't stop the rapid movements for fear of hurting myself. Somebody emerges from the shadows as I reach my highest point.

"MIKEY!" I scream, my cum soils my boxers and runs steadily down my hand. Fervent kisses are placed on my brow and cheek.

"I'm here, Ray. I've always been right here." I puckered my lips, expecting this to be an allusion. Pressure is placed on my lips and an all too familiar tongue slips inside my mouth. His strong, sure hands run their way up my legs and inside my thighs.

"Ray, I've needed sex for 3 weeks. Why the hell did you have to jerk off? Now I need to get a rise out of your floppy dick." My jeans were quickly removed and found a new location elsewhere in the room. Mikey's warm, teasing tongue licked my slit and around my base. Fresh drops of pre-cum were beginning to flow from the stimulation. Mikey licked and licked until I was hard enough to enter easily.

"Mikey," I gasped. "After three weeks, wouldn't you need some prep?"

"Please, Ray. I prepped myself before I came to you. I just need to be fucked." I motioned him onto my lap and he eased himself onto my boner. His adorable face cringed as he was stretched.

"Ride me, Mikey. Ride me good and hard." I purred. Mikey grinned and holy fuck did that kid ride me. Mikey's climax was so extreme that the wall behind me got some of my lover's cum on it.

"Ray," His breath was heaving. "Never listen to Gerard again. Man, I need to be fucked more often than this." I laughed and worked at getting MY lover solid again. Cuz just like him, I also have needs.

"No, Ray! I'm tired!" Mikey whined.

"After you fuck me, Mikey. How about we crawl buck naked into my bunk and go to sleep."

"Rawr. I like it when you're aggressive, Ray. It turns me on." To prove his point he grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his cock, which indeed twitched under my touch and stiffened. I rubbed my hand along his shaft experimentally, Mikey leaned into the couch and moaned. He moved his hips in an effort to continue. I kept my hand still and let him fuck my hand for a bit until I thought he was hard enough.

"Ready Mikey?"

"Ray, I've been waiting to drill you for 3 weeks." I got onto my hands and knees and I felt Mikey's hands on my hips. He pushed in quickly to his hilt and waited for my word.

"Go, Mikey. Please move!" After three weeks of waiting for this moment, I was the happiest I'd ever been in my life. Just before I came I grabbed my tee and put in on the floor under me. My cum splattered the shirt, covering it in the sticky, white substance. Mikey finished on top of me and pulled out. We grabbed our scattered garments and snuggled into my bunk. I was playing with his ear, when I decided to tell him.

"Mikey, you know I love you right?"

"Mhm?"

"Would you marry me?"

"Ray, I-I…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Karen

"Michael James Way, I love you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, Ray! Yes, I'll marry you!" I kissed Mikey happily, my mind brimming with happiness. I thought nothing could make me happier, until Mikey began to grind me.

"M-mikey!"

"C'mon Ray. It'll be fun." He told me in a sing song voice. I grinned and rubbed my hips against my lover.

"Then let's both have some fun, hmm?" I purred. Mikey shivered and I ducked under the covers to give Mikey head.

"Ray! I want… not this…I want…nggh! Fuck you…ahh screw it, keep going." I smiled under the blankets and obeyed his wish. Mikey had his long fingers in my hair, moaning loudly when the door to the bus opened. I lay myself flat on the bed, to hopefully make it appear as though Mikey was alone. In my haste I never released his dick from my mouth.

"Mikey? What's going on?"

"Mm? oh, hi Gee. Where am I?" I smiled around his cock. Mikey was playing the part of the confused sleepy person.

"You're in Ray's bunk. Why did you fall asleep here? And where is Ray?"

"Ray left to take a walk and I don't know how I got here. But can you leave…?"

"umm, sure Mikey." I heard retreating footsteps and Mikey whipped the covers back.

"Ray, we have to get dressed!" I shook my head, and Mikey noticed where my mouth had remained.

"Ray, not now…the guys are back…we can't…" his protests were ignored as I gave him head vigorously. He came quickly and I swallowed everything. Giving his penis another little lick I climbed out of the bed and put on some clothes. Mikey got dressed much slower because his lower half was now extremely sensitive. I opened the small window and jumped to the ground. I stood in the night air for 5 minutes and then walked to the door.

"Hey guys. How was dinner?" I smiled at the excellent lie my fiancé and I had just pulled off. Gerard looked at me warily, as if wondering why I was so cheerful. I smiled and walked to where Mikey was zipping up his jeans.

"Let's go share our news."

"Ray, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"They'll find out now, or when we sent out the invites…" Mikey sighed and I held his hand. Three mouths fell agape when we walked out of the back holding hands.

"*ahem* I love Mikey very much and have asked him to marry me! He has said yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you would accept our relationship and come to the wedding."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gerard screamed and fell to the ground.

"Mikey, Mikey, oh fuck what're you doing?"

"Gerard!" My lover screamed. "I love Ray and I am going to marry him. If you're going to act like such a bastard I don't even want you at the wedding!" Mikey stalked off into the back of the bus. I pulled him into my arms and held him close to me.

"Let's go ring shopping tomorrow." He looked at me, his eyes were full of tears. I kissed his lips gently.

"I love you, Mikey."

**~The next Day~**

"Hi, gents! What can I do you for today?" The perky girl behind the counter, bounced up to Mikey and I. She snapped her gum and looked at us expectantly. I put my arm around Mikey's waist.

"We're looking for engagement rings." Her gum bubble popped. The pink elastic gum sticking to her lips.

"Umm. Kay, right over here. What're your ring sizes?" Mikey and I shared a glance, she was really uncomfortable with us now.

"I'm a 12." I tell her.

"Umm, I think I'm an 11?"

"Well, sir. If you'll come with me I'll size ya and then ya'll know, 'kay?" Mikey left with the girl and I peered into the glass trying to find the perfect rings.

"You were bang on! You're an 11!" The girl exclaimed. The two joined me again.

"See anything you like?" I nodded and pointed to a simple gold band.

"I'd like to try that one on…" She looked at Mikey. "Same for you?" My lover nodded.

"Back in a sec!" she dashed to the back room and came back a moment later with two ring boxes.

"A 12 and an 11!" I opened the box for the 11 and slipped it onto Mikey's ring finger.

"Perfect." He blushed and put my ring on me.

"Let me see!" the girl demanded excitedly. We held up our left hands and showed her.

"Gosh, they're perfect! 'Kay so these are engagement rings, do ya wanna see our wedding bands. Cuz you'll need wedding bands if ya wanna get married!" We both nodded and she loped around the counter and pointed to some thicker, but more elegant bands. Mikey and I spent the rest of the afternoon picking our wedding bands.

"Your rings will be in here in a week. But you can totally take your engagement rings home with ya today. 'Kay? Bye bye!" She waved excitedly as Mikey and I left the store.

**~Skip forward a few months~**

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck fuck fuck." Mikey paced around the room, his fingers knotted in his hair.

"Mikey what's the matter?" He screamed shrilly until he realized it was me.

"You can't see me before the wedding, it ruins it!"

"You're not in a dress are you?"

"Well…no."

"Then it doesn't matter. That superstition only works if the girl is wearing a dress."

"Did you just call me a girl?"

"Are you the one walking down the aisle?"

"…Yes."

"Then, yes!" I walk up to Mikey and give him a big hug.

"You're making me the happiest ever." I peck his lips, he puts his arms around my neck to prolong this activity.

"Hey Ray!" My dad sticks his head in the door. "C'mon son, you've got the rest of your life for that. Right now you got wedding vows to say!" I kiss Mikey one more time and follow my dad out of the room.

**Mikey's POV**

"Mikey?"

"In here dad!"

"Your mother and I are ready to walk you down the aisle!" I step out of the room and shut the door behind me. My mother is flapping her hands in front of her face to prevent the tears.

"Oh baby, I'm so happy that you're happy!" She gives me a bone-crushing hug.

"Thanks, mom. I don't wanna keep Ray waiting, so let's go!" My parents take their place on either side of me and take me down the aisle. The ceremony went by so quickly I jolted into reality when the priest said, 'You may kiss your partner.' Ray leaned in and kissed me passionately. We ran back up the aisle and went into the hall for the reception.

**~Zoom past wedding day normalities~**

**Ray's POV**

"Welcome to the honeymoon suite, my love!" I carried Mikey into the room bridal style and placed him on the bed. I went around the room, closing the blinds, putting the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and locking the deadbolt. By the time I'd finished that, Mikey was completely nude on the bed, lying in a position I thought only a Playboy bunny could do…but hell was I wrong. Mikey stood and strutted over to me. He began to kiss me furiously, making my mind go hazy. I heard a rustle, and felt a breeze around my nether regions when I noticed that Mikey had completely stripped me. He knelt on the bed, his beautiful ass in the air. I climbed onto the bed and thrust into the cavity.

"Mikey…has…been…very…naughty!" With every word I brought myself back into him. I held Mikey's hips and smashed my hips against his ass for a glorious 10 minutes. We'd been practising at increasing our stamina but I just beat his record of 8 minutes. After 10 minutes of rough fucking, Mikey and I lay on the bed wiped from exertion. Mikey had enough energy to give me head before laying his head on my chest and falling asleep. I stroked my lover's hair and fell into the land of dreams, where Mikey was the only thing I dreamt about. Tonight, however, my dreams were a little different than normal. Mikey was there as per usual but this time he was at a playground. Laughing and running over the lush, green grass. Why was he at a playground?

When I woke up, Mikey was in the kitchen making breakfast big enough to feed an army.

"Hey, babe…why so much food?"

"Ray, I am starving! I mean I could probably eat allll of this food and STILL be hungry. Honey, I think I'm broken…" I walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Naw, you're not broken…just abnormally hungry. So what's on the schedule for today?"

"I wanna…" He pursed his lips in thought. "I wanna…I wanna fuck you!" he grinned widely.

"Nuh-uh-uh. You're technically the bride so that means that I get to fuck you!"

"No fair, you always top me. Why can't I ever be top? You're so mean!" Mikey fled from the kitchen in tears. I ran after him. He was curled up on the loveseat, bawling.

"Mikey, baby." I cooed. "What's the matter? You don't seem yourself today, hon."

"Ray, I feel strange…my stomach felt all fluttery when I woke up and I'm really, really hungry and I feel like a big ball of emotions and I don't know!" He collapsed in heaving sobs. I left his side and filled a plate with the food he'd made. I brought the food to him and he began to eat ravenously, but then stopped and sniffed the plate curiously.

"Ugh, it smells like fish. Gross!" He put the plate on the coffee table, his nose wrinkled.

"I'll bring you a new plate…" I went to the kitchen and brought Mikey another serving of food. He sniffed it cautiously and took a bite. He managed to finish the entire plate this time, but he didn't look happy about it.

"Are you okay, Mikey?"

"Ray, my stomach feels really weird!"

"Here lie down on the bed and see if I can figure out what's wrong…" Mikey lay on the bed. I felt his forehead, checked to see if his glands were swollen, I lifted his shirt when I saw his stomach. There was a bump. It wasn't much, but it was a slight little bump on my Mikey's stomach. I stood up to tell Mikey, but he'd scooted further down the bed until he was sitting right in front of me. He looked into my eyes and started rubbing my crotch.

"NNGH! Mikey, no I need to tell…you uuggh! Something!"

"Hmm, what might that be? That you're already hard?" I glanced down and saw that I was indeed…solid.

"Mikey, I think you're…ahhhh." I couldn't finish my sentence as Mikey was licking my dick in the most appealing way that my thoughts were deemed irrelevant. I rocked on my feet in time with Mikey's mouth, moaning loudly. Mikey blew on me making me climax and cum in his mouth.

"Now lover, what were you saying?" Mikey purred.

"Mikey, I…" I fought to clear the fog in my head as Mikey licked the outer shell of my ear and made his way down my body.

"Mikey, you're…nggh!" Mikey probed my entrance with his finger.

"I'm what, Ray? Tell me…"

"I think that you're…" I stopped because Mikey had thrust his whole rod into my ass and was fucking me with everything he had.

"Oh fuck, Mikey you're amazing! Go faster!" Mikey stopped and looked at me with pure love in his eyes, then he came. His seed filling me up.

"Ray, what were you saying before?"

"Mikey, I think you're pregnant. And if I'm right about this, I'll be pregnant soon too." Mikey stared at me, his eyes wide. His hands released my hips and he stared at his stomach.

"I'm going to have a baby?"

"I think so, love."

"How the hell can I have a baby? I don't have a fucking vagina!"

"I don't know, but I think we should see a doctor when we get back. As for now, since we're both probably pregnant, we may as well have sex since now we have nothing to worry about." Mikey grinned and grabbed my dick.

"Sounds good, baby. Sounds good." His lips attacked my dick and all I could do was moan. He stuck his tongue in my slit and wiggled his tongue. He smiled as a stiffened. He lay down on his back and held his legs high. I walked over to the bed and eased myself into his entrance. The bed rocked as I fucked my lover long and hard. To tell the truth, that was pretty much all we did all day. We fucked each other stupid, we ate a bit to feed our steadily growing tummies and then we fucked some more until we were both too exhausted to get it up.

The next morning, both of our stomach looked like they belonged to women who were about 5-6 months pregnant.

"Maybe, Mikey. We should find a doctor…now." I went over to the computer and searched for a doctor who specified in male pregnancies. As it turned out his clinic was very close to our hotel. Mikey and I waddled down the stairs and ran out to our car. We walked into the clinic a few minutes later. A grizzly old man walked out of an office and glanced at us.

"Well gents, you came to the right place. Over here please." Mikey and I followed the man into his office. We sat in chairs and held hands. The man simply looked at us.

"Well…?" Mikey challenged.

"I'm assuming you both got pregnant around the same time, hmm?" Mikey and I looked at each other.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes.' Don't worry about being gay, me and my husband have 3 beautiful children of our own!" The doctor pulled out his wallet and showed us the accordion picture holder.

"This is Emma, she's 7, this is Tyler, he is 6 and a half and finally, this is Wayne, he is four months today! Now I know that your first question is 'How the hell do I give birth without a vagina?' Well you will deliver the baby through your anus. Believe me, it is far less painful than it sounds. Women have to dilate until the baby can fit through, us men we just pop them out when we reach full term!" The doctor smiled.

"So when do men reach full term?" I asked.

"See, male pregnancies are becoming more and more common now that gay marriage is allowed. But no science has been able to tell us how babies carried in a male can develop so quickly. You are both about full term, so if you'll just stay in our hospital we'll be able to deliver the babies within the week." We nodded and the doctor registered us and led us to a room with two beds.

"How often do you get pregnant men in here?" I asked.

"Oh every now and then, but you're the first married couple I've had in ages! It seems like gay men only want a good fuck every now and then, but look where that got them!" The doctor stared at us intently. He walked over to Mikey and gently prodded his stomach.

"Hmm, you may be ready tomorrow…" He then walked over to me and prodded my stomach.

"You'll probably be the day after that…" he muttered. "Goodnight Gentlemen! You'll soon be parents!" With that, he walked down the hall and around the corner.

"Mikey, we should call the guys…I think that they should know about our, um, situation." I laced my fingers in Mikey's and walked towards the pay phone. I put a quarter in the slot. I dialled Frank's cell and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Frank. It's Ray."

"Ray! How's the honey moon? Hold on I'll put you on speaker!" A chorus of hellos rang out through the phone.

"Guys, we have something to tell you…"

"Go ahead Ray!" Frank shouted.

"We're…pregnant." Mikey's cheeks were puffed out as he held his breath.

"Ray, I know you'll have a girl. You'll name her Karen and SHE WILL BE BEAUTIFUL!"

"Umm, thanks Frankie." I gave them the address of the hospital, as it was local they told us that they would be there for us. Gerard never spoke through the entire phone call. Even Bob was more supportive than Mikey's only brother. I hung up the phone and Mikey and I returned to our room.

"So…two beds, huh?" Mikey asked.

"Just because there's two beds doesn't mean we have to use both of them!" I lay down on one bed and Mikey snuggled up to me. The doctor woke us the next morning with two breakfast trays.

"I hope you two slept well last night! You, sir are probably going to give birth later today." He pointed at Mikey. "And you, possibly late evening today or early tomorrow. How nice! The children's birthdays will be close together!""Sir? How did you explain to your children…gay sex?" The doctor thought deeply.

"We told them it was similar to heterosexual sex, only a man could potentially get pregnant any time. So even though you want to screw like rabbits, you might want to start using condoms. Otherwise my husband and I would have loots of children." He smiled and left the room. Mikey and I ate the breakfast the doctor gave us and walked out into the hall. We wandered around the hospital for a short while. We were heading back to our room when Mikey doubled over and screamed.

"Mikey! What's wrong?"

"Ray! Find the damn doctor, now!" but I didn't need to find the doctor he found us. He had a nurse following him with a gurney. They lifted my husband onto the gurney and wheeled him into a set of double doors. Another nurse came beside me and helped me put on scrubs and a mask. I slid gloves onto my hands and went to Mikey. He was covered in sweat and panting. If you listened closely my husband was cursing under his breath. I took his hand in mine and squeezed. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. I kissed him through my mask just as the doctor entered.

"Your job is to keep him calm, do not let him hold his breath and urge him to push." I nodded and the doctor had the nurse prepare for the baby's arrival.

"Alright, Mikey. I want you to push as hard as you can. Give me one good push, alright?" The doctor asked. Mikey nodded. I saw him strain as he pushed his abdomen.

"Mikey, breathe. You can't hold your breath, hon. Breathe." Mikey took and breath and pushed again. A scream ripped through the still air. I spoke to him frantically, calming him down and reminding him to breathe. Mikey flopped down on the bed, I saw his stomach quiver and then a joyous exclamation.

"He's here! He's here!" The doctor passed a little bundle to the nurse. She wrapped him up and patted his back. He cried. Our baby was crying. She handed the baby to Mikey.

"Congratulations, you have a little boy." She looked at me. "Now if you have a girl, you'll have a complete family!" I smiled at her.

"My friend is betting I'll have a girl."

"Doctor?" Mikey asked. "How do I feed my baby?"

"You'll feed you baby using a bottle and formula. I'll have the nurse prepare some for you now."

I looked over at our baby. He was beautiful.

"Gerard." Mikey whispered.

"What?"

"His name is, Gerard Manuel Toro." I kissed my husband's cheek and looked into the face of our little boy.

"You did good, baby. You did good." A nurse brought in a wheelchair and helped Mikey into the chair. I took the handles and wheeled him back to our room. When we got there, the guys were all waiting in the room.

"Congrats, Mikey! You're a daddy!" Frank burst.

"So what's the baby's name?" Bob asked.

"Gerard Manuel Toro." Gerard's head snapped up and looked at his brother.

"Y-you named him…after me? After all I've done?" Mikey nodded and watched his brother burst into tears. A sharp pain in my stomach tore my attention away from the moment.

"Ray?" Frank's arm was placed around my back.

"I need the doctor." I whispered. Frank ran out of the room and returned with the doctor in a few minutes. I was lifted onto a gurney and watched the ceiling tiles fly by. Someone was holding my hand, I looked to my right to see Mikey. He was sitting in his wheelchair.

"Where's Gerard?"

"I gave him to a nurse for his check up. I need to be here for you." I smiled weakly and waited for the doctor's cue.

"Ok, Raymond. I'll need you to push…now." I took a breath and focused on pressing my stomach down.

"The baby's crowning! Keep going, Raymond, you're doing awesome!" Mikey's hand squeezed mine as he whispered assurance in my ear. I pushed again and then I felt relief.

"Sirs, you have a baby girl. Congratulations. A nurse wrapped her up and cleared the mucus from her mouth. She cried loudly and reached skyward.

"Here's your daddy." The nurse whispered. My little girl whimpered and settled in my arms.

"Karen Lee Toro. She's beautiful." Mikey smiled as he obviously remembered the phone conversation from yesterday. A nurse wanted to do a health check on my baby. I was loaded into a wheelchair and wheeled to the room. The guys were waiting to congratulate me.

"So Ray, is it a girl? HUH?"

"You'll see soon, Frankie." Two nurses walked in the room carrying our babies.

"Gentlemen," I announced, "I'd like you to meet, Gerard Manuel Toro and his little sister Karen Lee Toro. I named her Karen cuz of you Frankie. You told me I'd have a girl." Everyone smiled. I looked over at Mikey.

"We're parents, honey. Now we have to raise two children. There's no one I'd rather have this baby with than you. I love you."

"I love you too, Ray. You'll be the best daddy ever."


	5. Swimming Lessons

**7 years later**

"Daddy! We're going swimming!" Karen shouted from the back seat.

"Yeah, baby! You're going to your swimming lessons. Just you and your brother." Mikey replied from the passenger seat. I parked the car close to the entrance. Mikey and I wore trunks as well so we could take a swim while the kids did their lesson. Gerard and Karen jumped out of the back and ran screaming towards the door.

"I win!"

"No, I won!"

"No, I won! DADDY!" Karen screamed. Mikey and I ran to the door. Karen sat on the cement crying.

"…Gerard?" I looked at my son.

"I didn't do nuffin'." He scuffed his sandal on the ground.

"He pulled my hair." Karen sobbed. Mikey picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"It's ok, sweetie. Should we go check out the pool?"

"Yeah!" She pumped her little fists in the air. Mikey walked into the main building. Gerard walked beside me, he put his tiny hand in mine and smiled up at me. We walked back out into the sunshine. Mikey was sitting in the shallow end splashing water at a laughing Karen.

"Let's go splash Daddy?" I asked Gerard.

"Hehehe." My son mimicked an evil laugh he'd heard on one of his tv shows. He doffed his shirt and sandals and ran towards Mikey quietly. I kicked off my sandals and followed. Gerard bent down behind Mikey and cupped his hands and filled then with water. He stood and poised his hands over Mikey's head. He spread his hands apart, releasing the water. Mikey jumped as the cold water met his skin.

"Oh my gosh, Gerard! You scared me!" Gerard laughed and ran into the water. Two lifeguards approached us.

"Hi, we're the trainers for your kids." the girl announced.

"I'm Katie, and this is Mark."

"Kids, come over here!" I called. Karen and Gerard came dripping out of the pool. Katie and Mark knelt down and made nice with our kids. Karen grabbed Katie's hand as she was led into the pool. Gerard followed Mark. The lifeguards began the lesson. I took Mikey's hand and led him to the deep end. I slipped into the cold water and swam around. A splash told me Mikey entered the water. I turned around, but saw no one.

"Mikey?" Something brushed against my crotch. I looked into the water and saw Mikey paddling around under the water. He broke surface and sucked in air. I swam to my husband and reached my hands into his trunks.

"You wanna fuck in a pool? That's new, babe." Mikey smiled and ground his hips against my hand.

"Mikey. Really? In a pool? With the kids about 10 feet away?" I hissed.

"Mmm, yep."

"I didn't even bring any rubbers!"

"I did, honey. They're in the bag I brought with. I also got some lube. I hopped out of the pool and went over to Mikey's bag. I turned my back on the swim lesson and ripped open a package. I put the condom on and lubed myself. I carefully rearranged myself in my trunks and went back to the deep end. Mikey swam over to me, I slid into the water. He quickly whispered.

"I'm prepped, Ray. Gosh, just fuck me." He pulled his trunks over his butt and I pulled mine over my dick. I quickly thrust into Mikey's ass and began to fuck him. Mikey started moaning. I put my foot on a ladder step and wound one arm around his stomach and put my other hand over his mouth. He began to squirm and whimper as I brushed against his prostate. His hands splashed the water as his cum leaked out of his trunks. I filled the rubber and bit my lip to prevent my moans from escaping my mouth. We climbed out of the pool. Mikey walked calmly but urgently to his bag. He bent over, put something in his trunks pocket. He held something else in his hand. When he reached me, he beckoned me with his finger to follow him. I followed him and he led me to the supply closet. It was a cement building, the door was left open. Mikey walked in and flicked the light switch. I closed the door and propped a chair under the handle so nobody could interrupt us. I got on my hands and knees. Mikey had rolled on the condom and lubed himself in an incredibly short amount of time. He entered me in one fell swoop. I cried out at the sudden entrance. Mikey's hips were crashing against my ass rapidly. I knew he was really close from the cacophonous sounds he was making on top of me. I reached down south so I could help myself along. My hand moved up and down quickly so I could reach the same level of readiness as Mikey before he came. I'd started too late, Mikey came and pulled out of me. I stayed on my hands and knees creating friction on my dick for about half a minute before I came in my trunks. I stood and walked over to Mikey and kissed him furiously. We were battling with our tongues when we heard our kids calling for us.

"Daddy! Daddies, where did you go?" Karen was shouting for us. Gerard was just shouting 'Dad' every now and then. We heard them walk right past the door we were hiding behind. I quickly removed the chair and opened the door. Mikey and I slipped into the water and ducked down. I looked up and saw Karen and Gerard making another round past the pool. Mikey and I burst out of the water, scaring the shit out of our kids in the process.

"Daddies!" Karen shouted joyfully. We swam over to the ladder and climbed out of the pool.

"So kids…how was your first swimming lesson?"

**C'est Fin.**


End file.
